


'Henry is a dad'

by writeanddontstop



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeanddontstop/pseuds/writeanddontstop
Summary: After his hiatus, Henry is about to do his first interview in years at the James Corden show.(Mister Cavill, your dog is kinda fat - one shot)
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Asian Original Character, Henry Cavill/Olivia Tran, Henry Cavill/Original Character(s), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	'Henry is a dad'

This was Henry’s first filming experience after adopting Vanessa and having Elodie. Elodie is now a a little over a year old now. Thankfully the movie was filmed in the UK, which caused him to stay with his beautiful family and it was worth it waking up extra early each morning, to go to set.

But now he is in the States and he is about to be on the James Corden Show. Before he gets on, he sees he has a few minutes to spare and decides that he should FaceTime Olivia, hoping she answers. When she picks up, he is mesmerized by her smile, though she is on ocean away.

‘Hi, my love. How are you?’

She smiles brightly. ‘I’m good, just enjoying my hot chocolate before I go to bed. How are you? Nervous?’

‘A bit,’ he admits. ‘But that’s just because it’s my first big interview since my tiny hiatus.’

‘Tiny?’ She cocks an eyebrow, before she bursts out in laughter. ‘A _tiny_ hiatus that lasted almost two years, Henry Cavill,’ she chuckles.

Leave it to his lovely girlfriend to remind him of that fact. ‘How have the girls been today?’ he asks.

‘They have been really good today,’ Olivia says, before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. ‘Vanessa is sleeping in one of your shirts, because she misses you and it smells like you. Elodie keeps on looking at pictures of you whenever I walk around with her, points at it and mumbles: ‘Him’. It’s adorable.’

Don’t cry, Henry, he tells himself. You have to go up for an interview with an audience here in the studio and back home. You can’t have red eyes of crying. ‘Just two more weeks,’ he says, more to comfort himself than Olivia. ‘I really miss you girls.’

She smiles. ‘We miss you too, sweetheart, but you are doing something you love. Please, don’t feel bad and enjoy every minute of this.’

‘Yeah, I’m trying,’ he says. ‘How are you holding up?’

‘Just fine,’ she says with a smile. ‘However, I do think that I earned myself a nice weekend away with your mom and Belle when you are back.’

‘I do think that you’ve earned that,’ he smiles. God, Olivia is so breathtakingly beautiful. It’s still beyond him that this woman fell for him, allowed him to adopt Vanessa and that they had a baby together. It was hard on them, when Elodie was born. Because of the rough birth and the intense aftermath, Olivia had a hard time sleeping, constantly waking up with nightmares and flashbacks of the birth and leaving Elodie alone was a definite no no. Though she was getting help thanks to his mom, it still ate her alive and that killed Henry. He felt he wasn’t a good enough dad to Vanessa and Elodie, because he constantly had to call his mom. He felt like he wasn’t a good enough boyfriend to Olivia, because he didn’t know what he could do to help her out.

But thankfully, after six months, it all went uphill again. Olivia had processed the trauma of Elodie’s birth and finally gained back her sleeping pattern, causing her to get back her energy. She went back to work, but because she was breastfeeding Elodie, he came to her work at twelve, to pick up the flasks with milk and for Elodie to be peppered with tons of kisses.

Though they are apart now, from the looks of it, they are managing just fine back in London.

‘I miss you,’ he confesses.

‘Oh Henry honey,’ she says with a smile, ‘I miss you too. I can’t wait for these two weeks to be over. I don’t know how the time difference will be able to allow it, but Vanessa would love it if you FaceTimed her before she goes to school.’

‘I think it’s around one in the morning, but I’ll make sure we can FaceTime, love.’ He sees his manager walking in, saying that he is up in a few. ‘I have to go,’ he says, though he’d much rather talk to her for an eternity.

‘Okay sweetheart, good luck with your interview. I love you.’

He’ll never get tired of hearing those words. ‘I love you too, beautiful.’

After a few minutes, he enters the stage, hearing the loud screams of fans in the audience. Though he loved being a family man (and still loves that more than anything in the world), this is something he definitely missed. He shakes James Corden’s hand, sits next to Reese Witherspoon, his co-star for their newest movie.

‘Thank you two so much for being here,’ James says. ‘But before we are going to talk about your movie, that from what I’ve heard will be an absolute hit, we need to talk about the elephant in the room.’

Henry already knows what this is about and he can’t help but smile. Did he turn into a mushy man when it comes to his family? Yes, he totally did and he isn’t regretting that for a single moment.

‘In case you missed it, which I cannot understand, because it went viral: Henry Cavill, out of nowhere, posts a picture, announcing that not only he has adopted his girlfriend’s daughter, but they were also expecting a baby together, little miss Elodie.’ The picture he posted a few days after she was born, appears on the screen, causing people to awe. ‘Tell us,’ James says, ‘how did this all happen?’

Henry chuckles. ‘Well, I met Olivia, my girlfriend, when I accidentally fed Kal some kibble that made him throw up blood. I called a few animal clinics, but hers was the first to pick up.’ He knows that he has a disgustingly soft smile on his face, but he can’t help it. ‘But she brought her six year old daughter with her, because she couldn’t find a sitter. And well… One thing let to another. I fell head over heels with her and Vanessa was and still is the most adorable girl.’

‘Didn’t it scare you that Olivia already had a daughter?’

‘Not one single moment,’ Henry confesses.

The crowd goes ‘aw’, something that he wasn’t actually expecting.

‘Look at your smile: you are totally living your life with your cute little family.’

‘Oh James,’ Reese says, ‘you have absolutely no idea. I met them and oh my, they are the cutest. Olivia is such a wonderful and powerful woman and their daughters… Vanessa is so well behaved and smart, like I felt dumb after meeting her and Elodie is so precious, constantly hiding her face in Henry’s neck, before glancing at you with a smile, before hiding again.’

Henry can’t help but beam with pride. ‘I’m so lucky,’ he chuckles.

‘Is it hard for you being away from them now?’

He nods. ‘It is. I have been there for them for so long now, but I know that my parents are there for them if they need anything, so that helps me ease my mind.’

James nods. ‘Will you ever take them on a red carpet event?’

Henry shakes his head. ‘Olivia hates those types of events and I don’t want to expose my daughters to any of this. They haven’t chosen for this life, so I want to keep them out of the spotlight for as long as possible.’

James cocks an eyebrow. ‘However you share a few pictures of them every once in a while.’

He can’t help but smile. ‘Well, I just really want to show them off.’

‘That’s a real dad,’ James chuckles. ‘How old are they now?’

‘Vanessa is nine and Elodie is one,’ he says. He should stop smiling, but he can’t help himself.

‘My oh my,’ James says, ‘this is so adorable. Henry Cavill is a dad.’

He knows that he is a dad, but to hear someone else say it, is still a bit unbelievable. As a joke Belle calls him ‘Olivia’s baby daddy’ and while his brothers are embarrassed for him, he actually doesn’t mind. ‘Yeah, I’m a dad indeed. It’s crazy.’

‘You have three lovely ladies around you now, how do you manage?’

He shrugs. ‘Just fine. I love being around them. Vanessa is such a funny, lovely and smart young girl and she continues to surprise us with everything. Elodie just turned one, but it’s amazing to see how she is developing. I obviously missed that with Vanessa and it’s so fascinating to see how Elodie is learning new things about the world and all.’

‘Are you a nervous parent?’

‘He is,’ Reese answers before he gets the chance. ‘It’s really endearing though, but he is constantly on the look out, to a point where Olivia has to snap him out of it.’

‘Yeah, it’s true,’ Henry admits. ‘It’s just that they are all my girls and I want to take good care of them.’

The audience goes ‘aww’ at the exact same time in the exact same key and he can’t help but blush like crazy.

James nods. ‘Man, you really are happy. They are so lucky to have you as a dad.’

‘Well,’ Henry says, ‘I’m really lucky to be their dad.’


End file.
